Big girls don't cry
by Gleeaholic0321
Summary: Story about Finn and his girlfriend Lina.  'You can do it..' Lina said to herself,with tears in her eyes she laid her Finn necklace in Finn's locker.'It's for the best I mean I can't let him ruin his future for me...'
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

Story about Finn and his girlfriend Lina.''

Lina is Rachel's sister,she lost both her parents in a car accidents when she was 6.

She moves to America to live her dream and finds a family and a loving boyfriend.

(Everything that happens between Finn and Rachel in Glee actually happens with Finn and Lina in my story)

Hope you like it! (first story so sorry if its not that good...)

(I don't own Glee or the song)

You can do it..'' Lina said to herself,with tears in her eyes she laid her Finn necklace in Finn's locker.''It's for the best I mean I can't let him ruin his future for me...''

She walked to the auditorium to say goodbye and sing for the last time there.

As she stood there in tears the music started to play.

Da Da Da Da  
>The smell of your skin lingers on me now<br>You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
>I need some shelter of my own protection baby<br>To be with myself and center, clarity  
>Peace, Serenity<p>

_[CHORUS:]_  
>I hope you know, I hope you know<br>That this has nothing to do with you  
>It's personal, myself and I<br>We've got some straightening' out to do  
>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket<br>But I've got to get a move on with my life  
>It's time to be a big girl now<br>And big girls don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry  
>Don't cry<p>

The path that I'm walking  
>I must go alone<br>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
>Fairytale's don't always have a happy ending, do they?<br>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

_[CHORUS]_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
>Yes you can hold my hand if you want to<br>'Cause I want to hold yours too  
>We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds<br>But it's time for me to go home  
>It's getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
>Peace, Serenity<p>

_[CHORUS]_

La Da Da Da Da Da

''Lina?''

''Finn what are you doing here?''She started to panick what if he heard what she sung.

''I found your necklace in my locker and I went looking for you and heard you sing'' '' Why is your necklace in my locker and why are you singing about leaving,you'r not leaving are you''

''I am..''

''What? No,no you can't leave!''

''I'm so sorry'' She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

''You can't leave me,i love you..''He had tears in his eyes and that broke her hart.

'' I love you to but I can't let you ruin your future and give up your dreams for me .., I just can't''

Whit that she started to cry even harder,Finn grabbed her face in his hands '' But you are my future, you are my dream...''His voice was shaking but she had to let him go for his own good.

''You were my dream to'' She kissed him whit all the love she had and ran away leaving him there without knowing where she went or why she left.


	2. Back To Decmeber

**Back To December**

**5 Years later **

''Oh come on it'll be fun'' Rachel said

''I don't know Rach I haven't seen them since the night I left''She lookt up at Rachel making her clear she doesn't wanna go.

''Lina you have to come,a Gleeclub reunion without you isn't a Gleeclub reunion!You where the lead singer of our group''

''Yeah the lead singer who let them all down,they'll be mad at me... they probably don't even wanna see me''She said sadly.

''They are not mad at you they just didn't understand and they still don't. This is your chance to explain''

''NO, I'm not gonna talk about why I left! I can't!''

''OK,OK I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you,then just don't talk about it and just say you had problems and had to figure them out,I'm just trying to help''

''I know and maybe they will believe me but he wont...''

''Look just come with me and its gonna be OK,I promise''

''OK but you'll stay with me the hole time?''

''Off course I will''

**The Day After In Lima**

''Kuuuuuuuuuuurt I mist you so much!''She jumped around Kurt's neck and hugged him like she had not seen him in years

''Rach calm down we talk on the phone every day and you saw me like a week ago''

''Yeah but still..''

''So is she coming?''

''Yeah but she's still catching op with my dad's so it'll take a while''

'' I don't think it did''

Kurt looked in the direction everyone was watching,when Rachel turned around she saw her sister standing in the doorway and gave her a comforting smile.

''Hey''

''Well look at that our little princes is back'' Puck said and hugged her.

''Charming as ever Noah''She smiled up at him and realised how hard she had mist her friends.

After a couple of minutes of hugging her friends the person she least wanted(and at the same time most wanted) to see stood I front of her.

''Hey Lina...''

''Hey Finn...''

''How are you?''

''Fine,you?''

''Good''There was this silence they just couldn't seem to fill.

Puck saw the tension between the 2 of them and tried to save Lina from the uncomfortable conversation.

''Hey princes why don't you sing us a song,its been 5 years since we heard your beautifull voice''

Lina started to look for Rachel in panick.

''Lina its gonna be OK,you have to go on with your life''

''But Rachel I haven't sung since then, I don't know I can...''The tears started to form in her eyes.

''This is your chance to move on and say your sorry L take it,remember how you always told us that if you can't say it you have to sing it?This is your chance''

''OK your wright I can do this,i can''She was scared but she could do this,she believed in herself more than ever.

She grabbed a guitare took a deep breath and sung.

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life, tell me how's your family<br>I haven't seen them in a while  
>You've been good, busier than ever<br>Small talk, work and the weather  
>Your guard is up and I know why<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burning in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die

[Chorus]  
>So this is me swallowing my pride<br>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
>And I go back to December all the time.<br>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
>Then I think about summer<br>All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
>And realized I loved you in the fall<br>And then the cold came the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love  
>And all I gave you was goodbye<p>

[Chorus]  
>So this is me swallowing my pride<br>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
>And I go back to December all the time.<br>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<br>Maybe this is wishfull thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
>I'd go back in time and change it but I can't<br>So if the chain is on your door I understand

[Chorus]  
>But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right<br>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<br>All the time

She dropped the guitare and run away with tears rolling down her face,Rachel and Kurt right after her.

Leaving Finn there wanting to know more then ever why the love of is live left him.

**Hope you like it. **

**Please review favorite and alert.**

**Next chapter Finn and Lina are gonna talk but will it end well?**


	3. Your The One That I Want

**Your The One That I Want**

Rachel found her sister crying on the ground at her locker.

''Sweety it's OK,it's gonna be OK''She tried to comfurt her sister but didn't know how.

''I...Shouldn't have sung,hell I shouldn't even have come back to Lima!''

''You were 18 when you left your a 23 year old woman now you had to come back one day''

''But it hurts to much I used to love this town so much it's my home and I hate it now,i hate that I hate it! Everything makes me think of back then and I have spent the past 5 years trying to forget it...''She couldn't stop crying all the memory's where just flashing back.

''I know but some things just can't be forgotten because it's a part of your life,this was a huge part of your life and it broke you but your gonna get better maybe by staying here and thinking back of the good memory's,staying there only made you think of the bad ones''

''Sorry but Rach can I talk to you?''Kurt asked not really wanting to disturb the conversation.

''Sure Kurt,are you gonna be OK L?''

''Yeah..''

''Is she gonna be OK?''

''Yeah it's just that everything reminds her of what she felt when she left and Kurt she had not sung since then,she just made to much of an effort''She was really worried about her sister but didn't know what to do.

''Do you think I should talk to her?''

''No she's gonna be OK...Finn what are you doing here?''

''I wanna talk to her''His face was emotionless but sad at the same time.

''I don't think now is the right time Finn''

''Well it's never gonna be so...''His voice sounded sad.

''Fine but if you hurt her your gonna regret it''

''Yeah''

''Hey''

''What do you want?''She looked up at him with red eyes.

''I wanna know why you left''

''Do you remember the first time we talked?''Thinking back of that day.

''Yeah...but what has that to do with you leaving?''

''I didn't like you but when you started to sing I couldn't take my eyes off of you and fell in love''

''I fell in love with you that day to''

**7 Years Ago When Finn And Lina Met**

**Finn's POV**

''Hey I'm Finn Hudson,the new Gleeclub member''

''I know you,you and your friends slushied me on my first day'' The girl looked up and everything about her was perfect,her gray/green eyes to her freckles and even her ginger hair.

''Yeah sorry about that...?''

''Lina Green,Belgium''When her hand touched mine I felt this electricity going through my vaines,I could see she felt it too but she didn't say anything so I let it go.

''Why are you here?''

''Well I live in a orphanage and I found out my mom lives somewhere in Lima so I moved here to find her''

''She got pregnant and left you in a orphanage in Belgium?''Lina smiled at me thinking it was funny that I didn't understand,what do you want I'm a bit slow.

''No,i got adopted by a couple in Belgium but they died when I was 6''Her smile faded and looked away trying to fight the tears.

''I'm so sorry,you know my dad died when I was a baby so I know how it feels to lose a parent. Of course I don't feel what your feeling but I understand''He felt sorry for the girl losing 1 parent was shit and she lost both of them.

''I'm so sorry about your dad''Trying to sound less shaky.

''Yeah but I still have my mom and she's the best mom ever''She smiled again,god she was beautifull when she smiled.

''Guys can we sing?''Mr. Shuester asked

''Sure,what are we singing?''

''Your the one that I want from Grease''

''Peace of cake''Lina said,man her voice must be beatifull.

I got chills, they`re multiplyin  
>And I`m loosing control<br>Cause the power you`re supplyin - It`s electrifyin  
>You`d better shape up, caus I need a man<br>And my heart is set on you  
>you better shape up, you`d better understand<br>To my heart I must be true  
>double love, double love for me to do<p>

You`re the one that I want -you`re are the one one- who who who honey  
>You`re the one that I want -you`re are the one one- who who who honey<br>You`re the one that I want -you`re are the one one- who who who honey  
>The one I need, oh yes indeed<p>

If you're filled with affection  
>You`re too shy to convey<br>Meditate my direction - feel you`re way  
>I better shape up, caus you need a man<br>I need a man who can keep me satisfied  
>I better shape up, caus I`m gonna prove<br>That my fate is justified  
>Are you sure, -cause I sure that deep inside<br>-Yes I`m sure down deep inside

You`re the one that I want -you`re are the one one- who who who honey  
>You`re the one that I want -you`re are the one one- who who who honey<br>You`re the one that I want -you`re are the one one- who who who honey  
>The one I need, oh yes indeed<p>

And indeed she is the one that I want.

Her voice was the most beautifull voice I ever heard. She just stands there and stares at me,turns around and leaves. God I'm glad Mr. Shuester talked to me because I can't wait to spend time with that girl!

**Back In Lima**

''I just knew that day that you were the one''

''Then why did you leave?''His voice full of pain.

''Because I didn't wanted you to give up your dreams and ruin your future for me''

''Oh cut the crap Lina I know that isn't why you left!''

''It was why I left and maybe not for the reasons you think but it was!And its not like I didn't think about coming back''She started to get mad but didn't wanted to show it to much.

''Then why didn't you,you knew I loved you...!''

''Because I couldn't hurt you,i couldn't be the cause of seeing you fall apart''She was crying again and tried to stop it.

''Well you did hurt me and I did fall apart but you just didn't see it!'' With that he ran away.

''I'm so sorry''Lina whispered in between sobs''I just wanted you to have a better life...''

**I know its not really getting anywhere now but it's gonna get better.**

**Hope you like it and please review,favorite and alert**

**(Let me know if you read the story because I didn't have any reviews jet just so ik know I should keep on writing.)**

**Kissis Gleeaholic0321 =D 3**


	4. Ready To Love Again

I do not own Glee or the song(wish I did)

Sorry for the late update but had allot on my plate the last weeks so, I'm sorry.

**Ready To Love Again**

Knock,knock,knock.

''Who is knocking on my door at 8AM?''Lina whispered to herself,She opened the door and was not happy with what she saw.

''Finn...if your here to find out why I left again just leave because I can't tell you''She didn't wanted to have that fight again.

''No,I wanted to say that I'm sorry for last night and L I see the pain in your eyes what means that whatever happened caused you allot of pain. What I wanna say is that I wanna help you find yourself again,because despite all that happened between us I still care about you. And when your ready to tell me I'll be here and listen''He was there to help her after everything that happened?

''OK,wow didn't see that coming but thank you,I appreciate that but I don't know how you can help me finding myself again because I lost myself 5 years ago and I have tried the past 5 years to go back to me but I just don't know how...''

''Then we'll figure it out together,just like when we were kids''

''Why are you so nice to me,after all the pain I caused you?''She looked sad at him trying to understand.

''Because...I can't stand seeing the pain in your eyes...Come on I wanna show you something''

''OK I'll grab my coat''

**Bowling Arcade**

''OMG this place looks exactly the same!''Lina was in shock,it had not changed at ALL!

''Yeah,come on lets get our shoes''Finn looked at her like he finally saw his Lina again.

''Hey Finn,your shoes and which size for the lady?''

''A size 6 please''She recognized the man,maybe its still the same guy.?

''Here you go,have fun kids''The man smiled at them.

''Thank you Patrick''

''He seams to know you very well...?''

''Yeah, I come here all the time...but eh''

''Oh well now I'm really fucked,I haven't played since that one time I came here with you!'' They both started laughing.

''Its OK I'll help you''

''Thank you''She smiled at him,not only saying thank you for helping her but for being there for her to.

''Come on try''

She took the ball rolled it and...hit 2 pins. Finn smiled at her and laughed.

''Well at least it's better than the first time''Lina started to laugh with Finn and though back to the first time she was there.

**7 Years Ago Their First Date**

**Lina's POV**

''Do I have to put my fingers in the holes?Couldn't there be diseases in there or something?''I'm not putting my fingers in there.

''Oh, no. Ball sharing is all part of the fun. Here, use the pink one,pink's your favorite color, right?'' Man that smile,he must have learned how to smile like that.

''Yeah...''I took the ball from him and didn't know what to do,it was my first time bowling we didn't do that in the orphanage.

''Now what?'' God he'll think I'm stupid.

''Follow my lead''

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pointed me to the bowling alley. He looked at me and started explaining how it worked and I loved every second of it.

''OK so,just look at the pins. Nice and strait''

I threw the ball and hit...no pins. I felt like I was gonna die from embarrassment .

''You shore this is your first time?''He asked while he laughed and I smiled and poked him in the chest.

About an hour later it was my turn to throw my last ball.

''It's your last ball''I stood up and took it from him.

''It's like the first time, only better''

OK Lina this is your last chance better make it good and I kissed the ball.

When I threw it I never thought id make a strike. I started to laugh and jump from happiness and without thinking I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him,surprisingly he hugged back.

When I pulled back we looked at each other and I leaned in and kissed him. His lips where soft and felt amazing against mine. When he puled back I realized what a big mistake I had made.

''Come back to Glee''He looked serious.

''What about Quinn?''I have to admit I was kind off afraid of the answer.

''I don't know what's gonna happen in the past but I wanna spend more time with you know''He wanted to be with me?

''I'll have to quit the play''He looked away,the disappointment all over his face.

''I'll do it''I smiled at him,i would do anything for him.

He looked so happy again and he hugged me. All I could think about was that I had the boy I loved as boyfriend and I was so happy!

**Bowling arcade now**

''Well I had a great time Finn,are we going home or..?'' She could see that he had something planed and she couldn't figure out if it was good or bad.

''Yeah I had a great time to but eh I thought maybe,i don't know but its karaoke night and I was wondering if you wanted to stay and sing?''It was bad idea but she just couldn't say no to him.

''Finn I...sure...''

''OK well there's no one on stage so I think you can go''He said with a smile on his face.

''Yeah I guess''She headed to the little stage. She was nervous, maybe she'd end up in tears like yesterday and embarras herself herself in front of everyone.

''He L?''

''Yeah?''She turned around and looked at him.

''I really liked the song you sang yesterday''He smiled at her and was so sweet he still was the same Finn Hudson only a few years older,he was still her Finn.

''Thanks''

She sat next to the piano and she wasn't scared to play,it felt so good not to be afraid to sing after all those years.

Seems I was walking in the wrong direction  
>I barely recognize my own reflection, no<br>Scared of love but scared of life alone

Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby  
>Building walls around my heart to save me, oh<br>But it's time for me to let it go

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<br>It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready to love again

Just when we think that love will never find you  
>You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh<br>It's just something that you can't control

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<br>It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready to love again

So come and find me  
>I'll be waiting up for you<br>I'll be holding out for you tonight

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<br>It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready, I'm ready to love again

The whole song she thought back of the good memories she had of her and Finn,and her and her friends,her family. Maybe Rachel was right,maybe coming back would remind her of the good times.

''I really missed your voice Lina''He looked sad and happy at the same time.

''Thanks but I would want to go home now if you don't mind...?''Lina said looking down cause she still felt a bit bad

''No off course not. Look I don't know why singing is so hard for you but I really appreciate you trying.''

''You know this was the first time in almost 5 years that I sung without ending up crying and I think its because of you...''She looked him right in the eyes and he could see all the love in them,the love that he had missed so much.

''Can I just ask just one thing about you leaving..?''He didn't know if this was a good idea but he had to try.

''Sure but I don't promise I will answer.''

He looked down because he didn't wanted her to see his face when he asked this ''Did you leave because you didn't love me anymore..?''When he looked back up, her hart broke of him thinking that and seeing the pain in his eyes. She grabbed his face with both her hands.

''Finn you listen to me,i did not leave because I didn't love you. I left because I did and I still do.''


	5. Author's note

Hey this is not a chapter but I just wanna say that I would love for you to review because I really wanna know what you think of the story. Please?

Gleeaholic0321


End file.
